Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer
by hmweasley
Summary: There are some Muggle Christmas stories that Ron just doesn't understand.


**A/N: This was written for the Christmas 2010 challenge.**

Ron glanced around the living room he was currently sitting in. He'd been to Mr. and Mrs. Granger's house several times before of course, but he'd never seen it quite like this. There were the Christmas decorations he was familiar with such as the tree with all of it's ornaments and garland and the lit star on top. There was even one of those little barn type things with all of the people and animals standing about. He believed they were called nativities.

However, there were some decorations that left him quite puzzled. What was that little doll with the pointed ears and the shoes that curled up on the end? And he couldn't for the life of him figure out what that little deer with the red nose that lit up was all about.

After a few moments, Hermione entered the room holding two steaming mugs. As she smiled and handed him one, he discovered that it was hot chocolate. He happily took a sip as Hermione began talking, "My parents say that dinner will be ready in about half an hour. We'll just have to find a way to pass the time until then."

"Hey, Hermione," Ron asked as he made his way back over to the little stuffed deer, "What is that thing?"

"Rudolph, of course," she said as if this was common knowledge. Then, something seemed to dawn on her, "Oh! I suppose you wouldn't know who Rudolph is, would you?"

Ron shook his head in response.

"He's one of Santa's reindeer," Hermione explained, "He helps guide Santa's sleigh."

"Reindeer? Sleigh?" Ron questioned.

Hermione sighed, "What's the simplest way to explain this." She thought for a moment and then began to speak again.

"The Muggle version of Santa rides a sleigh around the whole world in one night, and he has nine flying reindeer that pull the sleigh through the sky-"

Ron's laughter suddenly interrupted her, "Flying reindeer? Is that really what Muggle children are told? How did you believe that?"

Hermione glared at him. "If you must know," she replied indignantly, "Almost all Muggle children, at least in certain parts of the world, believe this. Besides, what were you told as a child?"

Ron finally calmed down enough to speak, "We were always told that Santa apparated wherever he needed to go. It makes way more sense than flying reindeer. Plus, he could apparate back to the North Pole to get the rest of the toys."

"But that doesn't make sense either," Hermione replied, "No one can apparate that far."

"Makes more sense than flying reindeer," Ron muttered.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued, "As I was saying, Santa has eight reindeer. They're all listed in the song."

"There's a song?" Ron asked in slight disbelief.

"Yes," Hermione responded before she began to sing the opening lines of Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer.

_You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen,  
Comet and Cupid and Donder and Blitzen.,  
But do you recall?  
The most famous reindeer of all?_

"The most famous of all?" Ron questioned.

Hermione nodded, "That's Rudolph." She pointed towards the little deer that Ron had been looking at earlier.

"Why is he the most famous?" Ron asked.

"Listen to the song, and you'll see," Hermione told him.

_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
Had a very shiny nose,  
And if you ever saw it,  
You would even say it glows.  
All of the other reindeer  
Used to laugh and call him names;  
They never let poor Rudolph  
Join in any reindeer games. _

"Reindeer games?" Ron laughed as Hermione sent him a glare.

"That still doesn't explain why he's so famous," Ron said after he'd quelled his laughter.

"Shh, just listen."

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve,  
Santa came to say,  
Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?_

Then how the reindeer loved him  
As they shouted out with glee,  
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer,  
You'll go down in history.

"And that's how Rudolph became famous," Hermione said once she'd finished the song.

Ron just looked at the little Rudolph doll for a moment before declaring, "Muggles have strange stories."

Hermione laughed a little. "Maybe they do, but they're nice stories. You should see the movie."

"There's a movie?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows. Hermione nodded her head. "Let me guess," Ron said, "It's the same story as the song?"

"More or less," Hermione shrugged, "We could watch it later if you want."

"Sure," Ron said before turning towards the doll with pointed ears. "So, what's this?" he asked.

Hermione smiled before she began explaining Santa's elves.

**A/N: This is actually my first Harry Potter fanfiction in a couple of years. It was a lot of fun to write. My chaptered fanfiction (it's Avatar: The Last Airbender) that I'm currently writing has been difficult to write lately, so it was nice writing this which was a lot easier. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
